enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lusitania
Lusitania was a colony planet of the Hundred Worlds and the homeworld of the Pequeninos.''Speaker for the Dead'' Description Because of the Descolada, there was not very much biodiversity on Lusitania. All of the native animals and plants depended on the Descolada virus for survival. Consequentially, the planet's terrain consisted of only forests and grasslands with a few species in each. History Descoladore Visit Thousands of years before humans colonized the planet, a spaceship from the Descoladore Homeworld arrived on the planet, possibly bringing some Descoladores along with it. The beings or their ship released the Descolada into the planet, forever altering the lifeforms of Lusitania. Colonization Lusitania was discovered by a robotic probe in 2860 AX. Starways Congress gave the citizens of Baía, the nearest world with population pressure, a colonization license, and a starship full of colonists left on a 56-year journey. Upon their arrival at the planet in the year 2916 AX, they named the planet Lusitania and soon discovered the indigenous race of Pequeninos. However, a deadly disease was also present on the planet, the Descolada. Before a partial cure was invented, a large portion of the colonists had died off. Speaker for the Dead In 3000 AX, the Speaker for the Dead Andrew Wiggin arrived on the planet, bringing the Formic Hive Queen with him. After a series of events, the planet rebelled from Starways Congress and became independent. Congress sent a fleet armed with the Molecular Disruption Device to destroy the planet in order to punish the residents and destroy the Descolada, which would be a multi-species xenocide, as the Formics were also tied to the planet. Soon after, the Formics began a civilization on the world. Second Xenocide When Jane developed the ability to travel faster than light, Peter Wiggin II and Si Wang-mu went to stop the fleet carrying the Molecular Disruption Device. They were teleported on the flagship and ultimately stopped the fleet. After that, Lusitania was safe.Children of the Mind Cities Milagre :See Milagre. As Fabricas As Fábricas was a borough on Lusitania that consisted mostly of small factories that worked the metals and plastics and processed the foods and fibers that Milagre used. Formic City In 3000 AX, the Formic civilization began again on Lusitania. The Hive Queen ordered the construction of a large city that was built from 3000-3030 AX, but it had no architecture or appeal to aesthetics. It was mainly built out of concrete and had a large underground section. Native Life Pequeninos :See Pequeninos. Cabra The Cabra (Portuguese - goat) were large beasts that grazed in herds on the prairies of Lusitania. They were transformed by the Descolada to die and turn into the grass that they ate, which became the males of the herds. The younger female Cabras produced young by grazing on the male cabra. Capim Capim was the species of grass on Lusitania. They were very sharp, and contained a anesthetic that was effective for the Pequeninos to numb their pain during the "Planting" procedure. Amaranth Amaranth was a species of grain used for cultivation of Lusitania. The sharing of this particular crop with the Pequeninos violated the rigid laws preventing interspecies technology transfer. Amaranth crops failed miserably with the human population of Lusitania until the introduction of the Recolada anti-virus.''Xenocide'' Trivia *Lusitania was an ancient Iberian Roman province including a part of modern Portugal and a smaller part of modern Spain. References Category:Enderverse Category:Locations Category:Planets